When replacing gas-discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, by light circuits comprising one or more light emitting diodes, sometimes the electromagnetic ballasts required for driving the gas-discharge lamps cannot be replaced or removed or should not be replaced or removed. In that case, the driver circuit possibly may cause damage to this electromagnetic ballast when the driver circuit drives the light circuit comprising one or more light emitting diodes.